


Confession

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2019 [23]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, did someone say rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Raven and Blondie sit together, and Raven considers making a confession.
Relationships: Raven Queen (Ever After High)/Blondie Lockes
Series: Femslash Feb 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265465
Kudos: 2





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah that's right, I'm uploading my 2019 Femslash Feb stories in 2021. Get ready, because there is,,, a lot
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 23 - Gold

Blondie’s hair was so pretty. Buttercup yellow, but when it caught the sunlight it glowed with an almost golden hue. Like it was doing now, with Blondie’s head in her lap, Raven stoking her hair, the window pouring in pure, unfiltered light making her shine with radiance.

“What are you thinking about?” Blondie questioned sleepily, blinking her bright blue eyes in Raven’s direction.

“Who says I’m thinking about anything?” Raven continued her brushing at a slow, leisurely pace. Blondie’s body was spread out across the bed, and she wouldn’t doubt it if she was asleep again before long.

“You get this look on your face when you’re thinking. Like this.” Blondie pulled a ridiculously contorted expression, brow furrowed and lips pouting, and Raven had to laugh.

“That’s not true. I don’t look like that.”

The blonde snuggled in closer, shaking her head. “You do. I’m a journalist, Raven. We notice things.”

Again, Raven had to chuckle. “Okay, fine. I was just thinking about how pretty you are.”

Blondie smiled at that, looking bashful in an almost playful way. “Oh, stop it.”

“No, no, it’s true. You’re beautiful.”

“No more than you are.” A moment of silence passed comfortably between them. Raven’s hand kept traveling back and forth softly, lightly, careful not to do anything to disturb the fairytale lying so gently on top of her.

“Hey, Blondie…” she faltered, the words she’d been thinking of catching in her throat. But it was something she wanted to say. Something important. “I… I think…. I love you.” With the golden words out the in the air now, she repeated them with more conviction. “I love you, Blondie.”

Raven bit her lip, waiting anxiously for any reaction. Something gleeful, or fearful…. trepidation or delight. But Blondie’s breathing was heavy, and her eyes were closed. Fast asleep.

Raven continued her petting, feeling somewhat more at ease than she ever had before. Even if Blondie hadn’t heard her confession, she’d gotten it out. And that was what really mattered.


End file.
